


The Deadly Sins

by tbvwritings



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst, F/F, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, gamer dahyun vs everyone basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings
Summary: I highly recommend you read throughthis thread of postson my Tumblr before you read this. It includes some background information on the characters. You may get confused if not. Anyway, enjoy.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read through [this thread of posts](https://twiceblackvelvet.tumblr.com/post/644829507266691072/codename-player-one-name-%EA%B9%80%EB%8B%A4%ED%98%84-born-1973-age) on my Tumblr before you read this. It includes some background information on the characters. You may get confused if not. Anyway, enjoy.

_Friday, 7th August. 1992. 10:02 AM._

Staring out of the window, an abundance of idle shoppers waltz on by the gaming shop. It is not close to Christmas by any means, but people have gone feral for the early discount deals. Many of the toy shops have begun competing to see who could offer the better discount. Thus, parents desperate to get their kids the latest action figure or board game have gone insane. It is a mystery how some of them have managed to leave alive the way they argue in the aisles sometimes. Just last week, someone called the cops when a fight broke out over a Barbie doll. 

It is concerning, watching them all pass by without taking a look inside. But, things have been this way for a few weeks now. A recent survey showed that most parents believe video games corrupt young minds. Or that they are the work of the devil to lure kids into crime rings. There have been many different versions of this story told multiple times. Now, parents are scared that if they buy their child a Sega Genesis, that kid will turn into Al Capone. Frankly, it is ridiculous to think a few rounds of Street Fighter will turn your child into a mobster. But, many do believe it. 

If any of them do enter the store, it is usually to browse the vast poster selection. Their kid probably mentioned once that they liked an obscure indie band, and that is what they think will get their child to hug them again. It is laughable. If they were to spend five minutes asking them what they wanted for the holidays, they would pick Zelda or Final Fantasy over a poster every time. 

For the last year now, Dahyun has worked part-time at AJ Gaming. Finding a job right out of high-school ended up being something of a miracle. Most of her weekends would be spent here with friends, playing video games. Eventually, she became so much like part of the furniture that the owner offered her a job. The money is not great, and it can be a real lack of social interaction at times. But it is worth it if it means she gets to play new releases before anyone else. 

Her friends all became jealous of her new position. Some of them still drop by to say hello whenever they get a break from college. But, they don't see one another as often as she would like. Thus, most of her days are spent behind this counter, watching people run like cheetahs to various stores. All the while wishing they would enter here and buy something, anything. 

A box full of old cartridges sits on the counter, awaiting testing. Some of them stop working after a while and need putting in the broken bin for replacement. The store's policy on faulty cartridges is that whoever served the customer has to pay for them a new game, and Dahyun can't afford that. Thus, she would rather triple-check each of them in the box and be sure. Not that there are any customers to serve currently, but just in case. 

Among her colleagues, Dahyun has a reputation for beating them all at any game, no matter the genre. They all like to think that they are good at playing games, but she is by far the best. When Lemmings was released last year, the store held a competition to see who could beat everyone else. It was everyone's first time playing the game, meaning that no one could have an unfair advantage, and she defeated them all fair and square. People stopped challenging her after that, knowing they stood no chance. 

However, just because her colleagues respect her does not mean that customers do. It's mostly teenage boys who peaked in high-school that have something to say about her working in a gaming store. The narrative that girls can't play video games or that there's no way she could beat them always ends in disaster. It can be exhausting to deal with the constant feeling of being less than your peers. Fortunately, it's a rare occurrence. 

Taking out a few of the cartridges from the box, Dahyun can see pieces of plastic at the bottom. Some of them must have shattered underneath the others. She tries to find them at the bottom, but a sharp edge deeply cuts her finger. 

"Ow, what the f-" She yelps, cut off by the feeling of a hand touching her own. 

Her eyes slowly linger upward to fall upon a woman in her mid-to-late thirties. Jet black hair straightened without a single strand out of place, and her eyes just as dark to match. The only color on her face is that of deep red lips, the rest of her face is pale, and her touch is cold. 

"Are you okay?" The woman asks. Her voice is quiet yet bashful. 

Dahyun slowly pulls her hand away out of her grip and stares down where the cut should be. But there's nothing there. There isn't even a scratch to show for her yelping. The confusion in her face intrigues the mystery woman as she tries to peek at her finger, but Dahyun places her hand into her pocket. 

"I'm fine, thanks." They both awkwardly look at one another, except Dahyun's eyes linger for far too long, and the woman coughs uncomfortably. "Sorry, what can I do for you today?" 

The woman walks around one of the shelves, trailing her fingers along the top of some of the games. She wanders to the front of the store without replying and then heads back toward the counter. She pulls her bag off her shoulder and places it onto the countertop. It's only now that Dahyun realizes the woman is wearing a business suit. She wonders if this is another bigshot from the city considering buying out the owners. 

"I'm looking for something... for my daughter. But I don't understand all of this gaming stuff." The woman pauses to remove her purse from her bag. "A console? I'm not sure which one to get her, though. Can you help me?" 

Dahyun moves from behind the counter and points toward where they keep all of the consoles on display. The woman idly follows behind her, curiously scanning each of the shelves they pass by. Her delicate fingers, missing a ring, Dahyun notices, trail across a few of the games, though she looks confused by it all. 

"Here are our consoles. The most popular currently is the Super NES, though I'm quite a fan of the Sega Genesis, myself." Dahyun rattles off, staring intensely at the woman who seems none the wiser. "Though you could also go for the Sega CD. But you're going to be waiting until October for that one to release." 

The woman steps closer toward Dahyun until they are mere inches apart, looks toward her, and then back to the consoles before responding. 

"I'll take the Genesis... since you're such a fan." She quietly states. 

They both quietly walk back toward the front desk, which Dahyun steps behind once more. She pulls up the order book and inputs the amount into the till. Usually, the customer would take the item they have purchased and leave. But, Dahyun is intrigued by this woman. Or rather, she wants to continue talking to her rather than being alone in the store. She watches as the woman begins counting out money on the counter. The smell of her perfume is intoxicatingly pleasant, and Dahyun falls under its spell. 

"Hey, if this is for a Christmas gift, you can totally leave it in store, and we'll call you closer to the time to pick it up?" She asks. The store has never done this before for anyone. She certainly doesn't want to explain it to her boss. But the question is out of her mouth before she can stop it. "I mean... if you want. Some parents can't hide gifts at home too well, you know?" 

The woman pauses her counting and hesitantly looks up toward Dahyun, calculating whether or not she can trust her. Whether or not she can trust this store. A small smile forms on her lips, and she returns to her counting, slower this time. 

"Sure. That's a good idea." She says, shuffling the notes into a neat pile before handing them over. 

"Great. I'll need to get your name and number. I'll put it beside your order here, and someone will call you, shall we say the first of December?"

Her coy smile continues as she nods in agreement. Dahyun can't help but return the gesture as her lips twitch upward. Though if she could see herself currently, her cheeks are bright red. The smile on her face only highlights the flustered expression, and the woman knows why she is so flustered. But, she doesn't say anything. 

"Joohyun. Bae Joohyun. The number is 02-6240-9800." 

Dahyun turns to place the cash into the register and hands Joohyun her part of the receipt. Their fingers graze one another as she grasps it, but Dahyun quickly pulls her hand away nervously. Joohyun turns on her heels and heads toward the door to leave. As she pushes it open, she turns back toward the counter where Dahyun is having difficulty breathing. She smirks and mutters _cute_ under her breath. 

"Thank you for your help today, Dahyun." She hollers toward the front of the store. 

"How do you know my name?" Dahyun asks, trying to recall if she slipped it into the conversation. 

Joohyun chuckles softly, pushing the door open further. "It's on your badge." She shouts, walking out of the store and waving behind her. 

Fortunately, there is a chair behind the front counter, as, without it, Dahyun is sure she would have passed out from embarrassment there and then. Her hands trail up toward her forehead to wipe away a line of sweat from her brow. Her lips repeat the name written on the receipt in front of her. Bae Joohyun. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, she thinks. 

The remainder of her shift passes by quickly, with the thought of Joohyun filling her every thought. She wonders what she does for a living. Whether or not her daughter will like the console. What the name of her fragrant perfume was so that she can buy it for herself. It is a surprise when one of her colleagues walks in for their shift, as she hadn't realized how much time had elapsed. 

She wanders to the backroom, removes her work shirt, and stuffs it into her backpack. A few pens, a notepad, and her lunchbox being the only other items in it currently. Usually, it would include her laptop, a PowerBook 170. But things have been going missing out of the backroom recently. The last thing she needs is someone with light fingers to steal it from her. A part-time job on minimum wage hasn't afforded her the ability to move out of her parents' home yet. It certainly won't afford her to pay for another laptop. 

The walk home is swift. Her neighborhood is not too far from the mall, and she knows the way like the back of her hand. A year before she was born, her parents bought their home, a single-layer house with two bedrooms. It's quaint and relatively modern for the area. Her mother takes extra care of her front lawn and various plants inside the garden. If she isn't busy cleaning, she is probably outside planting some more flowers. 

Her parents met at church when they were just teenagers. Her mother has always claimed it was love at first sight for her. Dahyun has always joked inside of her head that her eyesight must be terrible. They got married in the same church they met, and when Dahyun was born, her baptism took place there too. They attend church every Sunday and are devout in their faith. 

Truthfully, Dahyun doesn't know for sure if she does believe. But her father always says that if you question your faith, it is a first-class ticket to hell. Thus, she still attends church with them to keep the peace. 

Her father was previously an Army soldier. He got honorably discharged a few years back and has worked as an accountant in the city ever since. Her mother rents a bakery shop and is crazy for all things sweet. When Dahyun found her job, her father disapproved immediately. "Those video games will rot your brain" was all he said. However, her mother was more than pleased Dahyun could find a job at all in the current economy. 

Through the window, Dahyun can see that the living room light is on. Someone is home. She hates that her first thought is to hope it is not her father. But, they do not see eye-to-eye on anything anymore. Once upon a time, when he bothered to take the family on vacation or treat her mother right, he was her hero. But things have changed. 

She hesitantly opens the door and is greeted by the sight of her mother standing on a set of ladders. Her arms stretched up toward a painting on the back wall to polish it. The apron that she wears with the bakeries logo on it, still tied around her slim waist. It must have been a busy day as the front pocket has what appears to be flour coated on it. The ladders wobble as she turns toward the door, but she catches her balance. 

"Hi, sweetheart. How was work?" She asks in an unsettlingly cheery tone, turning back toward the painting to continue cleaning. 

“Fine, Mom. I have a couple of things to do for tomorrow. I’ll eat dinner later if that is okay?” Her mother nods slowly, but Dahyun doesn’t wait for an answer. Her feet trudge up the stairs toward her bedroom to avoid any more potential small talk. 

Reaching the top of the stairs and turning left, Dahyun notices the door is open, which is odd because she usually closes it. She figures today was laundry day, and her mother has taken the liberty of tidying. Which also means she has been snooping. That much is evident by the neat stack of paper on the desk that she left untidy, the lack of pizza boxes inside the small bin. Or the bedsheets having changed from the ones she awoke in. 

She doesn’t blame her mother for looking. She applauds her dedication for trying to make sure she isn’t up to no good. Ever since the neighbors’ daughter got into some trouble with the law, her mother has been obsessed with making sure she doesn’t follow in her footsteps. The most she would be lucky to find is a sock without a pair or some candy that has long since expired in one of her desk drawers.

The room is covered from ceiling to floor with various posters, band pictures, games, and random celebrities. A couple of soccer trophies from when Dahyun was younger sit unpolished on the desk shelves. The light fitting in the middle of her ceiling isn't currently with a lightbulb, despite her mother's best attempts at replacing it. Instead, she uses a mounted neon light hanging on the wall. 

Shutting the door behind her, the corner of a poster comes loose while she locks it. She seats herself down onto the bed, slides the backpack off her shoulders, and positions it atop her legs. As she tries to loosen the zipper to the main section of the bag, something in the front pocket catches her eye. The zipper on the front has been broken for a while now. Thus she usually doesn’t put anything in it. However, there's a square outline pressing through the material. 

Sliding her hand inside, she pulls out a floppy disk with no sticker or writing on it. She uses these all the time at work but always makes sure to label them, not confuse the various files they use. A brief recall of the day and, Dahyun is sure she did not put this in her bag. However, it is possible one of her workmates confused her bag for theirs and put it in there accidentally. Though, that seems highly unlikely. 

She stands up off the bed and sits down at the chair by her desk. It is uncomfortable, and some of the leather has worn away. Her laptop sits in the center of the desk with her Sega Genesis beside it. The controller is tangled around the laptop charger still. It is one of the few things her mother refuses to touch in her room out of fear of breaking something. It quickly whirrs to a start while Dahyun grabs the floppy disk to insert into the drive.

It boots up rather quickly and instantly picks up the floppy disk is inserted. Dahyun hovers her mouse over the disk, wondering if this is breaching some code of privacy in her contract. If it does belong to a co-worker, she is going to have to return it. But, how will she explain how she knows who it belongs to without admitting she looked? Curiosity far outweighs her concern as she clicks onto the tiny icon in the corner of the screen. 

As soon as she presses down to click on it, the screen changes color to a deep red, and coding flies across it. For a moment, it looks like she just willingly put a virus onto her laptop because of her curiosity. However, a loading screen follows the random code. The text on the screen reads _The Deadly Sins_ with a picture of a demon and blood gushing down its neck placed behind it. In bold lettering, the words **_press X to play_** begin to pulsate on the screen. Dahyun watches as the screen glitches, and the words seem to grow closer to her. They practically burst off the screen, and her eyes are unable to look away.

"It's a video game?" She thinks aloud. "I've never heard of this." 

The back room at work where everyone keeps their items does store a collection of old games. But, Dahyun is sure she would know something about this, maybe even just the name. It doesn't sound familiar whatsoever. It also doesn't appear to be old. The trademark at the bottom states 1992 and the graphic design is well-made. She considers calling one of her colleagues to find out if any of them know about it. Instead, she impulsively presses X and waits for the screen to change. 

The demon in the background disappears, and red begins to drip slowly down the screen. Except, it is not on the screen anymore. It slowly begins to seep out of it, coating the keyboard and spilling out onto the desk. Dahyun pushes her chair backward as the flow of what looks like blood becomes heavier. She watches on, horrified as it covers the floor below her seat, tucking her legs up onto it, not letting it touch her feet. 

"What the fuck?" She yelps, jumping back in her seat. 

As she is about to call for her mother to come and witness whatever this is, the blood stops. It forms into a small bubble that grows bigger until eventually, it shapes itself into a human outline. Skin quickly morphs around it. Soon enough, she is staring at someone within her room she has never seen before. 

Her skin is as pale as Dahyun's own, eyes are sunken in with dark circles around them, and hair matted onto her head. She is around the same height as Dahyun, and her clothes are seemingly from a different century. As the outline of the eyes flies open widely, a deep inhale of oxygen almost shakes the entire house, and she stumbles slightly after doing so. Using a hand covered in dirt, she grasps onto the end of the desk to steady her body. As she does so, she finally notices Dahyun's presence within the room and sighs heavily. 

"Finally. It is about time." Her voice is cold, lifeless. She takes a seat at the desk and waves a hand above it. Dahyun watches as a jug of water appear out of nowhere onto the desk, and this strange character drinks it all in one go. "How long has it been?" 

Dahyun doesn't answer. She falls backward onto her bed and tries her best to keep eye contact. But, something is blocking her from being able to do so. Something she is unable to see. 

"Who are you?" She asks, scared of what the answer might be. "How did you do that?" 

"My name is... Well, my name is Chaeyoung. Or rather, that's what I believe I was called. I don't... I can't remember." Chaeyoung pauses, her eyes becoming smaller until they are closed. "I have not been here in a long time." 

Chaeyoung's eyes remain closed, and a few tears slowly begin to slide down her pale cheeks. Both confusion and sadness etched across her face, and Dahyun wonders if she should continue asking questions or call for help. She stands to head toward the door, but the lock remains in place as she tries to undo it. 

"Don't do that," Chaeyoung speaks quietly. "I need your help before they get here." 

Dahyun turns back toward Chaeyoung and notices that her eyes are open once again, still with tears on her face. She slowly walks back toward her bed and positions herself down gently this time. It isn’t fear or intimidation that makes her stay and listen. But the misery that Chaeyoung is feeling, Dahyun can feel it too. It radiates from her very being. 

"Before... who... gets here?" Dahyun asks hesitantly. 

A slow hum of crying begins to emanate from Chaeyoung as she turns the chair toward the desk and notices the games' loading screen. Her eyes jam closed once more, and she runs a hand through her dirty hair. 

"My sisters. If they are let out of here," She whispers, pointing toward the screen. "If they are let out... All hell will break loose for you. You got lucky that it is me here instead of one of them." 

The laptop behind Chaeyoung begins to rattle against the desk. A hissing noise loudly emanates from somewhere in the back of the device, and the blood starts to seep once more. Except for this time, it is coming out a lot thicker and faster than previously. 

"Well... It is too late now. They are here." Chaeyoung sadly whispers, taking up a seat beside Dahyun, whose body is nervously shaking the entire bed.

Three more outlines begin to take shape in front of them, and Chaeyoung knows who they have sent to get her. To bring her back into their world, and out of this one where she could be happy. Or at least, more so than she is in hell with her sisters. 

One of the bodies is far taller than the other two, and she stands off toward the left. Her figure is slim yet strong and muscular, particularly in the upper body region. Her eyes are a golden yellow with slight hints of red. As her face begins to form, it is filled with rage and disgust. A large scar runs from above her right eyebrow to beneath her bottom lip. Her clothes are just as old as Chaeyoung's are, except she is wearing a kind of gladiator outfit. 

The body to the right is the shortest, her face is smug, cocky, and her chin is held up high. There are no visible scars, as her skin is smooth to perfection. Her eyes are dark green and appear to shimmer brighter every time she blinks. Although she too looks angry, it is a far more toned down rate than the woman to the left. Her clothes are luxurious, clean, and appear to be the most expensive out of the three. 

The woman in the center is by far the most intimidating. Her eyes are a deep black which makes her appear dead inside. She is smaller than the woman to her left but taller than the one to her right. Her body is the least muscular of the three, but her aura is strong. A black, flowy dress hides her figure, and a crown sits atop her head. Her expression is blank, null of any clue as to what she is feeling, unlike the other two, who are transparent in their anger.

Similar to how Chaeyoung was able to manifest water out of thin air. The woman on the left flicks her wrist, and a sword appears in her hand immediately. It is almost as long as Dahyun herself and still has some splattering of blood on the blade. However, the one in the center whistles low, and it disappears even quicker. 

"Now, what did I say about weapons?" The woman in the center speaks. "We are only here to get our little Sadness back, and then you can go back to slicing the heads off of whoever you wish, Wrath." 

The one she refers to as Wrath angrily grunts and Dahyun is sure steam just came out of her ears. Chaeyoung stands from the bed and walks toward the woman in the middle as if on autopilot. She collapses into her arms and apologizes, profusely crying into her chest as she holds her head there. 

"You should know better than to try and escape by now, Sadness." The black orbs of this being finally meet Dahyun’s own eyes, and almost out of instinct, the other two women at her side begin to stare too. "So you are the one who summoned us." 

They all stand there, not moving and staring. It is tense, and Dahyun desperately wants to escape or for all of this to go away. It does not make sense. Why are they referring to Chaeyoung as Sadness? How can a video game spawn humans in front of you? If they even are human. It has to be a dream. Dahyun tries rubbing her eyes, hoping that when she reopens them, they will be gone. However, they do not leave and instead grow more impatient. 

"Who are you?" The one they call Wrath shouts. Her voice shakes some of the pictures off the bedroom wall. 

"I... I... My name is... Dahyun." She stutters. "I just wanted to play the game. I'm sorry." 

Each of them steps forward, closer toward Dahyun at the same time. It is unsettling how in sync they are with one another. However, the one to the right inches closer than the others, looking smug as she does so. The other two do not seem to notice, or if they do, they do not care to put her back in line. 

"You wish to play the game?" The one in the center asks. "Then let me do some introductions, first." They each let out a monotone cackle and stop in time with one another. "I am known as Envy. This here," she points toward the right, "This is my sister, Pride. This one here is Wrath. You appear to have already met Sadness." 

Envy extends out her hand in front of Dahyun and smiles sweetly. Chaeyoung, or Sadness, as she is known to her 'sisters' shakes her head furiously with tears still streaming down her face. 

"Well, Dahyun. Will you come and play with us?" 

**Author's Note:**

> @twiceblackvelvet on Tumblr.


End file.
